


What Follows a Curse

by R_S



Series: Needs on the Sea [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Incapacitation, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After looting a cursed Marine galleon, a set of Kairoseki manacles fall into Strawhat possession. It seems a good way for Zoro to come out 'on top' as it were. But is the price of Luffy's submission something Zoro is willing to pay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Follows a Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece. All credit belongs to the all-powerful Eiichiro Oda.

The empty deck ghosted with whispers, stirred by salty wind curling upwards from the surrounding sea. Merry bobbed away some distance below on slight swells, pitching gently with the ever-present pulsations of the Blue. There was an ominous ire up in those tatted white sails bearing blue seagull wings, a mark that instilled a sense of combative thrill in Zoro that could not be shaken away. His fingers brushed the hilts of his three katana almost subconsciously, waiting for something to happen, because the stemming nothingness put him on edge – as if it were an itch he was unable to scratch. 

The Strawhat Crew had been some days out from the island where they had crossed paths with Aokiji, one of three standing Marine Admirals under the employ of the World Government. Zoro’s fingers gripped down around Wado’s hilt, his teeth grinding with the memory of finding his captain frozen solid in the grass after having a rather *ephemeral battle with that man, that man who embodied the Hie Hie no Mi. 

Zoro, Nami, and Usopp had been chosen – by luck-of-the-draw – to search the abandoned Marine vessel they had come across in the wide open sea. Why it was abandoned was still a mystery. It wasn’t damaged. There were no bodies or blood stains on the deck. Lifeboats still tied up at the ready… it was just… deserted? 

“Got it!” The Strawhat sniper slipped a long metal wire and curled throng back into the little leather pouch where he stored the rest of his lock-picking tools as the main cabin door swung open. 

Nami rubbed her hands together, eyes alight with the possibilities of maps and gold and artwork… Robin had asked her to keep an eye out for books, but Zoro knew the greedy sea-witch better than that. She’d be bee-lining for the first locked safe, and he’d be willing to bet money he already owed her on that. 

Moving from room to room, picking through drawers and cabinets and filling sacks with all kinds of things, they found an abundance of useful items. Even the food in the galley was still fresh, as if the crew had been there just hours, perhaps minutes, before. 

“I wonder what happened to them.” Usopp muttered introspectively as he held up a set of South Blue goggles to his appraising eye before slipping them into the Bag-of-Tricks he carried everywhere. 

“Who cares.” Nami sang, sliding open drawers and shifting through pens and ink. There was a back staff hanging on the wall behind her. 

“You’re not curious?” The sniper asked, his voice dripping with his special brand of superstitious fear, like always, as if the whole marine garrison had been spirited away by some bizarre and unseen force on the Grand Line. 

Zoro shook himself when he thought that – he didn’t believe in fate, or spirits, or the damn swirly-cook’s ideals about The Blue, he didn’t even believe in god! – But he knew better than to tempt catastrophe on this sea. 

“No, I’m not.” Nami stated flatly, rolling up a set of navigational charts that had been lying on top of the desk she was looting. “And neither should you. Let’s just get this stuff and go.” 

Zoro privately agreed. He had never wanted to run from a place so much as he did from this dead ship. It almost gave him the feeling that it were sinking, even if he knew it wasn’t. 

“Alright, alright.” Usopp grinned, reaching underneath one of the lower bunks that were nailed to the wall, supported by metal L brackets. “Just give me… What’s this?” 

The sniper straightened up with something in his hand, a big clunky set of what looked like… 

“Handcuffs?” Nami guessed, taking them from Usopp. They were heavier than she’d thought, and she almost dropped them on the floor. “They’re way too heavy to be steel.” She mused. 

Zoro stared at the unwieldy manacles, he’d seen that kind of metal before. He’d assessed it well enough when they had been caged with the stuff in Alabasta, and no, it wasn’t steel – or iron – or gold or silver or copper – it was stone, Sea Stone. 

“Kairoseki?” Nami’s eyes went wide. “This is valuable stuff! Why would it be shoved up under somebody’s bunk?” 

“Just drop them and let’s get the hell out of here.” Zoro growled between clamped teeth. The oppressiveness of the empty ship was pressing in on his temples like hot coals, turning his skin clammy, and he dug his fingers into his hamaraki to keep them from twitching. 

“No way!” shrieked Nami, scandalized. “Kairoseki is worth at least fifty-thousand beli an ounce! I’m not just going to leave it behind!” 

Zoro groaned before driving his fist through the steel plated wall next to the doorframe. “Fine!” he shouted. “But let’s GO!” 

Usopp picked up his bags and ran for the deck without being told again, but Nami glowered at her green haired nakama. 

“Claustrophobic?” She asked, lifting an eyebrow. 

Zoro looked away from her. A few stray drops of blood sliding down his knuckles to drip with a sad sound onto the floor. “I just want to get the hell out of here.” He hissed. “There’s something… wrong… here.” 

“Oh, I know.” Nami said matter-of-factly, stuffing the Sea Stone cuffs into a pocket and lifting her sacks of stolen treasure and maps. “You’re feeling the curse that got put on this ship.” 

Zoro’s fingers twitched again, hard enough to rattle his katana against one another. “Curse?” 

“Don’t worry about it. Whatever these Marines did, it’s all over now.” 

The reality of what Nami was saying sank into Zoro like acid eating away at his flesh, and as the redhead passed him, making for the main deck above, he followed. Zoro’s feet stumbled on the steps, and he growled at that, because he *never stumbled. He watched Nami’s back ahead of him. She must have known something, or found out something, and she wasn’t saying... Why? 

“Oi!” Zoro’s calloused fingers clamped down on the navigator’s wrist just as they gained the outside air. “Should we really be taking stuff off a cursed ship?” 

The redheaded woman turned a truly brilliant smile onto him that made Zoro’s stomach turn over. “Not strong enough to fight a curse?” she crooned, and then she laughed. “I told you, don’t worry about it.”

 

Don’t worry about it. 

Why the fuck should he worry about it? And as soon as Zoro, Nami, and Usopp managed to set foot down on Merry’s familiar deck again, he did forget about it – mostly. 

“What-cha find! What-cha find!” Luffy bounded onto the planks from where he’d been sitting on Merry’s figurehead, both feet landing within inches of toppling his navigator before she had the chance to dodge. 

Sanji was there in a heartbeat, buffeting the Strawhat captain to the side of the chaos before any harm could come to his lovely mellorine. Luffy’s head smacked into the encircling wall and he slid down to sit cross-legged on the deck, no less enthusiastic for having his brains rattled. Zoro wondered vaguely if that were because they were made of rubber too.

“Charts, food, medical supplies, gold… It was a good haul.” Nami said, depositing various bags on the deck. But just as everyone dove in to explore, a truly horrible sound reached their ears. The sea around and beneath them began to suck downward, a whirlpool, an enormous whirlpool! Chopper squealed and ran back away from the railing as white spray shot up and across the deck. 

Zoro watched as angry swells elongated, blue surf with white backs, snaking upwards, quite unlike water and more like a living creature. It was an immense beast made out of seawater, growling hungrily as it reached up tentacles and long fingers to tear the planks from the Marine ship that Merry was still tethered to. Without thinking, Zoro’s hand moved to draw Yubashiri and slice through the netted ladder that had connected their ship to the other. Shreds of rope fell into the sea, and – as if that were like adding spice to the flavor of the ship being steadily eaten - there was a sound of gratitude from the ravenous maw. The sea itself saying ‘itadakimasu’ in its own Blue Language. 

There was no time to move the Going Merry from the devouring sea, white tipped fangs crunching away as tall spires of water rose high enough to block out the sun. All the young crew could do was watch as the galleon beside them was ripped apart and guided beneath the waves. Within minutes it was completely gone. Not even a splinter remained to be carried in the surf – as if it had never been. 

Chopper cried and shivered, clutching to Nico Robin’s leg as she herself peered forward over the railing. Her eyes were wide, mouth open in surprise and – something else that Zoro had never seen in the historian/assassin in the time he had known her. She caught him looking, and quickly closed her lips, turning away and kneeling to pull Chopper into her arms. Slowly stroking the Zoan’s quaking back and shoulders until he stopped whimpering. 

It was easy, sometimes, to forget that Chopper was so young – the youngest member of their crew by some years. 

Luffy leaned on his arms at the railing, observing the deferential swirls of the Grand Line, quiet now in the wake of its ‘meal’… for lack of a better word. Everyone flinched when the rubber man threw back his head and laughed into the open air. 

“What the hell is so funny?!” Sanji shouted at his captain. The blonde’s shoulders were damp with sea-spray, cigarette hanging from his lips having gone out some time ago. 

Luffy directed bright brown eyes towards his sea-faring cook. “Even the Blue has to eat.” He giggled, pushing himself back and onto the deck facing his nakama. He looked at them each in turn, eyes finally landing on Zoro. The swordsman had Yubashiri still in his hands, shoulders hiked with adrenalin. “Good thing we’re so lucky!” The young captain laughed again, wide and wild and free. 

 

~^~ The next day ~^~

Despite the ominous experience of seeing a full-sized galleon drug under an ocean that had, for all intents and purposes, grown fucking fangs! Life aboard the Going Merry returned to normal at the coming of dawn. Sanji called everyone for breakfast just as the sun crested the distant horizon, and all seven nakama crowded around the table to tuck in to crepes and ham, sliced mikan, and pineapple with cream. Chopper munched away, one hoof tucked around his plate in protection from Luffy’s extendable reach. 

“There’s an island marked on the chart, Water Seven.” Nami said, spearing a bit of syrupy crepe on the end of her fork. “There are several islands connected by a wide line, just here…” she showed the chart to Robin, who nodded in affirmation. 

“But what can that be?” the historian mused, tracking the line with the end of one long finger. “Water Seven, St. Poplar, Secon, Pucci, San Faldo, Eni… Enies Lobby…” Robin muttered. 

“Enies Lobby.” Nami echoed in a hollow voice. 

“What that?” Luffy asked with his cheeks puffed up, crammed full with ham.

Nami carefully folded the sea chart she had brought to the table with her. “It’s a place we should avoid.” She muttered succinctly. “…as pirates.” 

Luffy tilted his head in puzzlement, but asked no more about the line on the map that connected so many islands, or the name of ‘Enies Lobby’ that had caused both Nico Robin and Nami to go grey, but conveyed nothing to him. “Which way are we headed?” he asked brightly, swallowing loudly before dropping his chin down onto folded arms to peer at the shimmering crystal log pose strapped to Nami’s wrist. 

“I’m not sure.” Nami said, also looking at the needle pointing resolutely in one direction. “According to the map – it could be either Pucci or Water Seven, because they both exist east of here.”

“How can you tell?” Zoro grumbled, putting down his fork. “Compasses don’t work on the Grand Line.” 

Nami rolled her eyes in exasperation. “The sun rises in the East, you know?” 

Zoro scratched the back of his head, not allowing her a response. East meant left, didn’t it? 

Sanji was already up on his long legs clearing plates from the table, dipping in and out of Robin and Nami’s space to offer his sweet ladies coffee or iced lemonade. Usopp chuckled as the cook was turned down – an inevitable, if not entertaining, daily ritual – and got up to start his own day of tinkering, which was how the sniper usually spent his time. 

Luffy bounded up and out the door for his usual seat, and Chopper was already up and working at his little desk mixing powders and other herbs into rumble balls and salves and whatever potions he had on his mind that afternoon. 

Zoro pushed himself up to get to training, but Nami stopped him before he gained the aft deck. “Zoro.” Nami said, earning the swordsman a curiously jealous glare from the cook. “Can I have a word with you?” 

‘A word’ with Nami usually led to more debt being placed on him, but he had never been able to avoid talking to the navigator – damn redheaded sea-wench! Zoro hung his head. “Alright.” 

The two of them left the galley for Zoro’s usual training spot at the stern deck. The swordsman crossed his arms. “You know I’ll never have enough money to pay you back, don’t you?” he sighed. 

“Oh, I am painfully aware.” Nami smirked, “but that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.” 

“…” 

“I wanted to ask you about you and Luffy.” 

Zoro’s shoulder muscles tightened despite himself, and he desperately wanted to step away from the navigator – no desire to talk to her about this at all. “What about it.” He asked stiffly, hand sliding over Wado’s comforting white wrappings. 

“You two… er… like to fight, yes?” 

Zoro couldn’t figure out where she was going with this, so he didn’t say anything. 

“You tore him up pretty bad… before.” The redhead prompted. 

Oh, she wanted to talk about that… “I’m not discussing this with you.” Zoro turned to leave, but Nami reached for his shoulder and held him there, not because she was at all a match in his strength, but because Zoro didn’t dare pull out of her grip. He faced the back of the cabin without actually seeing it, jaw clinched down so tightly he thought he might crack one or more teeth.

“We all know Luffy’s the strongest.” Nami muttered at Zoro’s back.

“I’m not discussing this with you.” The swordsman repeated, and he mutely berated himself when his voice cracked. 

“Then don’t discuss it.” Nami told him. 

Zoro felt something rather heavy drop onto the deck at his feet, and Nami released her grip on his shoulder. Without anther word she left him on the rear deck. When he turned he saw the Sea Stone manacles laying there next to his heel. 

It was true. He’d never ‘beat’ Luffy hand to hand. He’d need help. He’d need something Luffy could never defeat – restrain him in a way he could never defend against. 

The swordsman’s lips curled upwards as he knelt to scoop up the cold stone cuffs. 

 

Luffy hoisted himself up into his special spot, fingers curled tight around the horns on Merry’s figurehead. “Shi shi shi shi!” he chuckled to himself as his eyes tracked all ‘round. The endless panorama of sea greeted him like an old friend, unbroken by islands or rocks or reefs. His chest blossomed as he took in breath, as the wind touched at his face, rustling the straw hat on his head. He gazed up into the sails of the little ship that was his, and he thought of all his nakama that he loved. The sky was blue, with only a few pale shreds of dry cloud interspersed with a few solitary seagulls far from their homes. The world was so vast, he thought – just as he and Ace and Sabo had imagined it long ago. A wide smile stretched his lips; so vast and free! And he was free too, just as he had promised his brothers he would be. And someday, he would be the Pirate King, and live freer than anyone else! 

“Yohooo~!” Luffy’s voice echoed over the surf, all the way to Raftel. 

“You seem in good spirits today, Sencho-san.” 

The rubber man turned to see Nico Robin standing beside him with a cup of coffee in her hands. “Of course!” he said, shifting so that he faced her. “I’m gonna be the Pirate King!” 

“Fu fu!” Robin cradled her coffee cup in both hands. “Yes, I’m sure you will.” She laughed, eyes cast over the ocean to admire the deep green-blue contrasting so beautifully with the lighter blue of the sky above it. A salted wind pushed at her black hair, and she took a thoughtful sip from her cup. 

Luffy watched Robin for a moment, his head tipping to one side. “What’s Robin scared of?” he asks, voice unusually soft and sober.

Robin’s eyes turned to her captain. “Hm?” 

“Back then. Before. That Admiral.” 

The dark woman lowered her eyes. “I didn’t think you were paying that much attention.” She admitted. 

“You’re my nakama.” Luffy frowned. “No one frightens the Pirate King’s nakama.” 

Robin takes another hurried sip of coffee. “Sometimes it isn’t up to you.” She says, and her smile is gone. 

That hurts Luffy, in the way that she says it. “No one.” He repeats, and his hands are shaking on his knees. “I’ll beat the crap out of them.” 

Robin looks up sharply, and Luffy can swear he sees something in her eyes. He doesn’t know what he might call it – but it’s there – and it’s wrong. He’s just on the point of asking her to tell him what it is when Nico Robin bows her head and walks away. Luffy watches her go, resigned, but unhappy, that she will not tell him. 

 

~^~ Another Day Later ~^~ 

“The wind stopped during the night.” Usopp informs Nami as the Strawhat navigator stands on the cabin deck morosely glaring at Merry’s limp sails. 

She sighs. “We’ll just have to wait for it to come back.” Conceding defeat to the Blue for today, Nami leans both elbows on the rail. 

“Maybe we’ve picked up the curse that got that Marine ship we looted.” Usopp suggests, staring up at the sky. The weather was perfect, warm and clear with just a soft bit of morning chill. Later it will be good sunbathing and swimming weather. A good day to fish, maybe?

Nami shook her head. “If the stuff we took had cursed us, we’d already be dead.” She smiled. “Unless you think we’re dead already?” 

Usopp blinked. “That’s not funny.” He gasped. 

“At least the weather’s nice in the afterlife.” Nami crooned. 

“That’s not funny!” Usopp’s face stretched with avid terror that made Nami giggle into the back of her hand. “Oi!” 

“Don’t you shout at Nami-swan!” The kick came seemingly out of nowhere, catching the Strawhat sniper in the gut before he flew over the railing and into the sea with a resounding splash, quickly followed by sputtering and a lot of cursing of the kind commonly heard *only in sailing circles. 

Sanji bowed, one hand draped delicately across his chest as he offered Nami a glass of freshly squeezed and zested mikan juice. 

The navigator considered the offer for a moment before she accepted the glass, leaning in to place a soft, rare, kiss on Sanji’s cheek. The cook turned brilliantly red before muttering something about trifles in the oven that needed his attention. Nami giggled softly when he ran face-first into the door jam on his way back inside. 

On the lower deck Usopp had pulled himself up over the railing, flumping onto the planks dripping wet and still sputtering curses about Love Cooks and red-headed demons. 

Luffy’d been napping on Merry’s figurehead all morning, without any wind he’s gotten bored, so when Usopp’s sputtering reaches his ears he flips himself down onto the lower deck. “Shi shi shi! Usopp should have said he was going swimming! He could have harpooned us an elephant tuna!” 

“Stuff it!” Usopp takes a swing at his grinning captain, but misses spectacularly, falling forward on his face. 

“Shi shi shi!!” Luffy’s clutching at his stomach. 

“At least go get me something to dry off with if you’re going to laugh!” his sniper shouts, ringing out his bandana onto the deck; a small silvery fish falling out of the sleeve on his shirt.

“Okay, okay!” Luffy breathes between peals of laughter. “Just a sec…” 

 

Zoro had woken up that morning stiff from training and tense from dealing with Nami and cursed ships, not to mention fighting with the perverted dart brow and wondering if Chopper will revoke his drinking because of the heat and his insistence that Zoro abuses himself with weight training.

Fuck… it’s like everyone on the goddamn ship thought he was some sort of kid that didn’t know how to take care of himself. 

Well… not everyone. Zoro rolled out of his hammock, half awake, but painfully hard. He ached from toes to the tips of his hair, and he desperately wanted to be left alone. So instead of heading to the rear deck for his midmorning kata and weight lifting, he had sought the solitude of a soak and a long shower. Most of the crew took their time in the bath at night, so the mornings were generally free after Sanji had spent his time preening and doing up his fucking tie. 

Stripping off his shirt and trousers, boots, socks, hamaraki, bandana – he didn’t wear underwear anymore – the swordsman lowered himself onto the shower wall, staring down at his unruly erection that bobbed up at him like an expectant puppy. Damn thing never did what it was told. Zoro sighed and wrapped a calloused hand around himself, squeezing almost hard enough to be painful before stroking down into the green hairs at his base. 

Little shards of white and red light flitted across his vision as he closed his eyes, leaning back against the tiles as his other hand joined the first, knees falling open so that he could roll knuckles across his aching scrotum. The tender flesh relaxed as he messaged himself, stroking back up along his length. His own hands were cold against his cock, which was an odd sensation to say the least. Zoro allowed his mouth to slip open very slightly to let out a heavy breath, tongue darting out to wet chapped lips. 

 

Luffy makes his way through the storage room that leads into Merry’s bath on his way to get Usopp a towel. It’s not a large bathroom, and shared between seven people the lock’s been broken so many times that they’ve long ago stopped worrying about repairing it. The captain sees that there’s steam built up on the little window above the door, but it doesn’t bother him – they’ve all seen each other naked, so he lets himself in without much thought. 

The smile that had been playing on his face became suddenly very fixed, and a spreading numbness falls from cheekbones to chin. 

Not ten feet away, Zoro is leaning up against the damp tiles, steaming spray from the shower falling across his bare chest, throwing that enormous scar of his into sharp red relief. His eyes are closed, and if it weren’t for the slight and subtle motions of his hands on himself, Luffy would have thought he had fallen asleep. 

“Luffy.” 

The captain shivered all over, hot thrills collecting in him, pooling like molten ice just behind his navel. Zoro’s eyes are closed as he’s stroking and kneading himself with Luffy’s name on his lips. 

Slipping quietly out of his sandals, Luffy closes the door to the bath, leaning up against it as he watches Zoro, making sure that the older man doesn’t suddenly open his eyes and see him standing there. He’d never been much for voyeurism – he much preferred the excitement of the real thing ever since Ace had explained to him what a penis was for. 

Nimbly, Luffy slid the catch on his shorts, his right hand sliding inside to grasp at his arousal; his other hand flat against the door at his back. Zoro’s head tips slightly as he strokes himself hard and slow, and Luffy watches the reddened head that appears and disappears between his swordsman's fingers, steam billowing here and there obscuring his view in a way that makes him keep looking, because he’s not sure it’ll last much longer. He slides two fingers along the base of his own shaft, pressing along the wide vein there. Luffy’s belly sings for him to close his eyes, but he won’t, he doesn’t need to imagine some fantasy in his head – because all he wants is *real and right in front of him. 

But Zoro is imagining; the features on his face giving way to what would indicate the most erotic of all wet dreams, except that Luffy knows that the older man is indeed awake. Tongue darting out deliciously to slick across his lips. He’s panting and crooning quietly, and in great contrast to the punishing pressure the man’s applying on himself.

Luffy slides his fingers across the tender head of his swollen need, spreading warm precum up and over himself before pressing a thumb down hard and biting his lips to keep himself quiet. He likes listening to Zoro, and it would be a shame to give up those slight noises his green haired nakama is making just because he can’t employ a little restraint. Watching the slow progress Zoro is making along his own shaft Luffy remembers how he had handled him on the rear deck not even a month before. His fingers clutched down and stroking forward with the memory of his swordsman’s supple lips on him, strong arms holding him up against the cabin wall while blood slipping down his back. He remembered the way Zoro had made him shiver and come, and the sound he made in his muscled throat as he swallowed him… 

“Sen-cho.” Zoro breathes, and Luffy allows that voice to fall into him, just like he wishes he could fall into Zoro.

His free hand leaving the door to muffle his gathering breath, Luffy pressed further, stretching back to cup and roll his balls, allowing his denim shorts to play a part for friction. His eyes open, entranced with Zoro’s form. The muscle on the older man’s abdomen stands out sharply with a wet sheen from the warm water spraying down on him, glistening like he’d been rubbed in oil; both hands working between his legs, twisting and caressing, pressing, moving with such slow precision that Luffy has never imagined before. Desperately he tries to track Zoro’s movements, while at the same time attempting to duplicate them on himself. The slowness of the motion dragging him to the edge and keeping him there so long that the desire to just turn away and pump wildly against the door until he screams seems like a really *really good idea. 

But he doesn’t. 

That would spoil everything. 

Zoro’s head tips again, exposing a pulsating jugular that Luffy watches even from where he is. The swordsman’s mouth opens just a little wider, and his breath is coming sharper, deeper, as his chest rises and falls. Luffy appreciates how the older man’s fingers clamp down hard, pulling violently at the head of his cock, and the purpled appendage disappears into his fist. The swordsman’s face is tightening, green eyebrows drawing together in a look of true and utter pain as he bares his teeth and lets out a desperate noise from the bottom of his lungs. 

“Please.” 

Zoro lets out the word so slightly, so quietly, between gasps and deep throated moans that when the sound of it reaches Luffy’s ears he can’t avoid the reverberation in his very bloodstream. Luffy’s fingers tighten around himself, and he gives one last long stroke before he’s unable to continue. Coming hard and heavy he clamps his eyes closed, biting down on the palm he’s used to muffle his breathing; teeth breaking the skin on his hand, and a rush of hot copper slips in between his lips and dribbles down his chin. A hum of both pain and pleasure finds its way out of his nose, and he hastily opens his eyes to see if Zoro’s heard him. 

The swordsman hasn’t, he’s leaned up on the tiled wall, both hands hanging limp at his sides, his flagging cock pulsing so very slightly as warm water washes over it, cum sliding from thighs and knees and from where a few jets have slicked onto his scared belly. 

Luffy fumbles for the door handle, not daring to look away from his swordsman. He manages to slip out into the storeroom, one hand still in his pants, and he falls to his knees on a pile of rope coiled next to a few crates just outside the bath. He released himself then, wiping sticky ejaculate on his shorts and looking around for something to wrap around his bleeding hand. He knows he needs to have Chopper take a look at it, but for just a moment he just kneels, taking in deep – shuddering breaths, enjoying the afterglow of perhaps the best hand job he’s ever been able to give himself.

He looks up at the wall next to the door, wondering if he just might do what Sabo had joked about doing to the girl’s bath house in Goa, and add a little peep hole. Luffy had never liked looking at girls, but he’d never considered spying on a man before. He’s thinking it might be worth Usopp’s wrath to make such an addition to his ship. 

 

“Luffy!” Nami shrieks. She’s sitting with Robin, the two women sunbathing on the lower deck. Usopp apparently got tired of waiting for the captain, and had gone down below into the men’s quarters to change clothes. “What happened to you?!” 

Blood dripped down Luffy’s chin and fingers, his face flushed and pink from both the steam and the special kind of exertion he’d experienced. His heart pangs a little with how good he still feels. “Ah, it’s nothing.” He lies, and he is a god-awful liar.

Nami’s eyes immediately narrow as she pushes herself up to take Luffy’s bleeding hand. It’s not hard to figure out that it’s a bite mark, and not hard to determine that the angle could only have been made that way because Luffy had bit himself. “What the fuck is this?!” she hisses, and Luffy’s struck by how angry she is. 

He pulls his hand out of her grip. “Was gonna find Chopper.” He muttered, looking at his bare feet and getting a rush of pure panic. 

He’d left his sandals in the bathroom! 

“That’s a good idea.” Nami’s got a hand under Luffy’s elbow, dragging him up to the cabin before he can think about retrieving the incriminating evidence from the shower where he’d watched Zoro. A second later and Nami’s bashed open the galley door, making both Chopper and Sanji jump. 

 

Zoro had thought he was imagining another presence in the room with him while he was jerking off, but had been too engaged in what he was doing to really care. After he had showered and shaved, however, he noticed the abandoned sandals right next to the door, blood smeared all over the handle. Well… he wasn’t a complete idiot. Skating his fingers through his hair, Zoro wondered just how much Luffy had seen. Wondered where all the blood had come from, wondered why his captain had left his sandals there… He shook his head. He can’t hide in the bathroom from his captain forever, so he picked up the wicker thongs and resigned himself to whatever was about to happen. 

When the swordsman gains the lower deck it’s to find Luffy sitting on a barrel amid a circle of angry nakama; the captain blushing radiantly red as he’s being interrogated.

“Okay, let’s start again.” Nami holds out her hands to silence everyone else before crossing both arms over her chest. “Usopp asked you to get him a towel.” She glares at the sniper, who nods his long wobbly nose. “Then you disappear for half an hour.” 

Usopp nods again. “When he didn't come back I went below deck for dry clothes.” 

Nami nodded. “And between the time Usopp left the deck, to when you came back out of the storeroom, Robin and I were sunbathing.” 

Robin nodded from where she sat on the railing next to Nami. 

“Sanji and Chopper were both in the upper cabin?” she shot at the cook and doctor. 

Chopper nodded fearfully, half hidden behind Sanji’s long legs. “That is correct, Nami-swan.” The blonde crooned. 

“Zoro’s probably asleep at the back of the ship.” Nami went on, because she had her back to the door Zoro had just come out of and hadn’t seen him. “So what exactly were you doing, and why did you bite yourself?” Nami’s voice carried loudly on the air, one hand pinching Luffy’s cheek and stretching it out almost a full meter as he wriggled where he sat on the barrel. “Ne? Sencho?” 

“Zoro?” Robin had looked away from the proceedings to see the swordsman standing stock-still, holding Luffy’s sandals in one hand. His hair still wet from the shower. 

Nami let go of Luffy’s cheek, which snapped back into place with enough force to send him tumbling off the barrel onto the deck. She saw the sandals in Zoro’s hand, and putting two and two together to make wine out of sawdust, she bit her lip, rubbing at the bridge of her nose. “Always biting!” she snapped, turning on her heel to seek the refuge of the women's quarters. She did not need this nonsense. 

Usopp, staring after Nami’s retreating back, suddenly went wide-eyed as slow-dawning comprehension sank into him. Almost immediately he slinked away for the galley, Chopper and Sanji at his heels. Robin was the last to leave, Luffy rolling onto his knees with his back to Zoro. She gave the swordsman a lustrous smile as she passed him, a smile that settled on top of his guts like gravel. 

He waited a few minutes for the cabin door to close, though that was no guarantee that Robin would not have ears on the main mast or eyes on the lee rail. He let out a long breath. Luffy wasn’t facing him; he was sitting by the barrel he’d fallen from, cross-legged and quiet. 

Too quiet for Zoro’s liking.

In a few steps the swordsman closed the distance between him and his Sencho, dropping the younger man’s sandals into his lap without a word. Zoro looked up into the limp sails, the sad Strawhat Jolly Roger folded up against the mast for lack of wind. They’d be going nowhere in a hurry. Lots of time. Lots of… empty… time… 

A part of him began to tingle again. 

“Luffy.” Zoro said, standing there on the main deck, peering about over the open, empty Blue. 

“Yea?” His captain replied, pulling his thongs back on, only slightly hampered by the thick bandaging on his hand. 

“You like what you saw earlier?” the leer in the swordsman’s voice was not lost in Luffy, and he shivered. 

“Zoro knew?” 

“I didn’t know it was you.” 

Luffy swallowed, his mouth suddenly very wet, filled with acidic saliva. “Sorry.” He breathed, pushing himself up. 

Zoro was about four inches taller than Luffy, six right now, because his captain was hunched up with embarrassment, his straw hat pulled right down over his face – but that only exposed the back of his neck to his first mate, flushed pink all the way up his ears and down to his shoulders. 

“Don’t be fucking sorry.” Zoro scoffed. 

“Zoro?” 

“You never answered me.” The press of Zoro’s lithe body against Luffy’s back was sudden and warm and solid. The older man molding himself against his captain as he brought his hands around the younger man’s hips and pulling back on Luffy’s belt-loops so that his reawakened cock could press into the soft flesh of his Sencho’s ass. Luffy gasped at the sensation, allowing his shoulders and back to go limp against Zoro. “Did you like what you saw?” growled the swordsman, licking his lips so close to Luffy’s ear that he could hear the sweet salivation of the older man's hunger. 

“Yea.” Luffy breathed. “I… liked watching Zoro.” 

Zoro’s breath was hot on Luffy’s shoulder before sharp teeth grazed his skin, and Luffy felt the pressure of his first mate’s bite. Not as brutal as it had been on their first night together, but instead just on the cusp of discomfort while residing mostly within the confines of pleasure. The swordsman sucked at the younger man’s nape, raising a purple bruise that half tasted of blood from broken capillaries. Upon release of that bite Zoro pressed his body into Luffy, and the captain’s eyes slid closed, allowing himself to be pulled flush against the older man. 

“Come with me.” Zoro intoned. Not a question or an order, just the existence of language to be interpreted just as it was. Luffy’s head was already spinning in time with his belly. Having already come once; and spectacularly at that, but his new growth was making headway – pressing against his denim shorts still slightly damp from earlier. 

Luffy turned to meet Zoro’s eyes. His voice had been deeply raw and sensual, but it was nothing to the wanting Luffy found in those green eyes, half lidded and dark as he looked his captain up and down. Fingers splaying across shoulder and arm and neck, a feral smile and spreading lips at the sight of the mark he’d left on Luffy’s neck just above the collar of that red vest he always *always wore. And, for all that, Zoro *wanted so much more. Luffy’s eyes were just as dark, fixated on Zoro’s chest, white shirt slightly translucent from the dampness of the skin underneath, and his fingers dug into his swordsman’s hamaraki to pull them together, crotch to crotch, gaining a gasp from them both. 

With a snapping, as if of a broken elastic band, Luffy lunged forward to press lips to Zoro. The swordsman’s own mouth forming as if to catch and hold the captain. A gasping violence sparked between them, and as if they were rubbing two sticks together, they were building smoke to lead the way into a bomb fire. Luffy’s hands splayed, fingers twisting in his swordsman’s clothes, pulling them together before Zoro yanked back on Luffy’s shorts, slamming them down onto the deck with a *thunk, scraping and crawling like warring crabs to the hatch just a few feet away. 

Zoro knew he had no advantage here, out in the open on deck, but in the men’s quarters there was privacy – and a trump card he had only toyed with the idea of employing – now the idea grew into wild fruition. He chuckled between kisses, slicking his tongue over his Sencho’s delicious teeth, drinking in the delightfully strangled noises that Luffy made. 

With one foot, Zoro kicked open the hatch, and a few minutes later they rolled over, falling through the opening almost ten feet to the next landing below. Zoro fell on top of Luffy, the wind getting knocked out of the rubber man for a few moments, and Zoro took that opportunity to drag his captain along the floor towards the hammocks, but not exactly into one. A hammock was no good for two, so the floor really would have to do. 

Luffy gasped for a few more moments, his eyes wide as he struggled to keep touching his nakama. Zoro stripped off his white shirt, leaving just his green hamaraki to cover the lower portion of his belly. Luffy’s fingers traced along the wide scar Mihawk had left on *his swordsman before they had come to the Grand Line. 

Zoro growled at the sensation, and Luffy lapped up the sound, trailing his hands, each to one of Zoro’s nipples and rubbing them while the swordsman ground his hips into him. 

“Zoro’s not gonna fight this time?” Luffy purred, tweaking the nub of the older man’s left nipple. 

“Ah! Don’t pinch!” Zoro grabbed Luffy’s wrist and slammed it down on the wooden planks, sliding fevered nips up Luffy’s neck. “Besides.” He purred from his belly. “What makes you think you’ve got the upper hand this time?” 

Luffy wriggled under Zoro, wrapping his legs up around the swordsman’s lower back. “I can take Zoro down from here.” He simpered, using his leverage to rub his erection along his nakama’s washboard abdominals, shivering with the contact. 

*Clack.

Luffy’s left wrist, the one Zoro had pulled up above his head, went cold as ice. His breath labored, and his knees fell away to his sides, all pleasant friction lost. 

“Ahn! Z-Zoro?” Luffy’s eyes slid closed as his green haired nakama slicked his tongue across his neck. 

A moment passed, a long, terrible moment where Luffy felt like he were drowning in the sea, and his eyes swam with tears. The pain was incredible, his ears deafened and all the blood in him was frozen solid.

“Are you alright?” the swordsman asked, deftly removing Luffy’s vest before moving on to unbutton and slide off his Sencho’s shorts. 

Luffy couldn’t answer for a moment, but he was suddenly aware that he was very much naked when he was able to open his eyes. “Yea.” He breathed. It was becoming easier, breathing, and his skin was less cold, but he was most certainly weak, his limbs felt like they had been filled with lead, and calling up enough effort to move even a finger seemed impossible. He’d felt this before, back in Alabasta, in Crocodile's cage. 

Zoro chuckled as he stood and methodically stripped. “Usopp found these on that ship we looted.” He explained. “And I got them off Nami later. She wants to sell them, so I figured we should get some use out of them.” 

“Use?” Luffy’s head was spinning, but he was grinning like a fool anyway. He felt punch-drunk, or high, or both. The chilly sensation that had bombarded him had been replaced with a slight tingle, and as the seconds ticked by he began to feel warm again. Turning his head from side to side, observing that as he did so, Zoro’s image blurred slightly; just like when he’d eaten one of those weird desert mushrooms. 

Zoro watched Luffy’s eyes slip open and closed involuntarily, and he had to bite back the feeling that this was a lot like rape. Fighting for dominance was one thing, but this seemed… just a little different... unfair. If not for the wide grin on Luffy’s lips, he would have stopped. That, and the fact that the Kairoseki was having almost no impact whatsoever on the younger man’s more important – very important – parts. 

The older man knelt over Luffy, dragging his squared fingernails up and down the younger man’s sides. “Does this feel good?” he asked his captain, with all sober seriousness. 

Luffy fought to keep his green eyed nakama’s face in his vision. Yes, it felt good, it felt so good he wanted to scream, if only he had the energy to move his lips – to nod his head – anything! After that initial coldness, his body had seemed to double, triple, quadruple in sensation; and every slight and subtle touch that Zoro made sent wires of heat and electricity through his entire body. 

Watching his captain, Zoro didn’t like that Luffy wasn’t speaking, but the look in his eyes, the *feeling that he knew Luffy was indeed loving the way Zoro was making him feel. It was almost enough to send him toppling over the edge.

“Say something, Sencho?” he crooned, pressing down against his captain to rub their aching cocks together. 

Luffy’s lips parted, a sigh of contentment escaping him before his teeth came together and his eyes closed.

Zoro watched intently, hands trailing across the younger man’s ribcage and down across hipbones. Luffy felt different to him, very different. He was no longer as supple under his fingers, no longer the ‘rubber man’ he had always known him as. Luffy’s skin was colder, and more like flesh, his bones did not give under his touch like they sometimes did, but rather protruded. He was rather skinny, which made no sense to Zoro, but was painfully obvious as he caressed each ridge of tightly concentrated muscle groups that Luffy possessed. 

Luffy’s breath increased with each touch, his eyes slipping back into his head so that only the whites could be seen. “Zoro.” He gasped. 

That was all the older man needed, to make his blood boil and his cock to raise in spectacular form. He reached back to his own bunk and pulled a small vial of oil he’s stolen from the damn cook. He grinned when he set it aside and began to lick softly down Luffy’s chest and side, one hand molding against his balls like a warm cup. 

Luffy’s eyes continued to open and close of their own accord, he just couldn’t control those particular muscles, nor any other part of his body. His left arm was paralyzed above his head, the sea stone cuff radiating its cruel energy through him like poison, but also… like an aphrodisiac. His skin burned and sang, and Zoro’s tongue was the melody he wanted so much to follow.

“Naha! Z-Zo-Zoro!” 

With a twist of his wrist, the swordsman pressed two fingers at the base of Luffy’s erection, reveling in the pulsations that were gathered there, and his captain continued to swell. Pre-ejaculate already appearing as shimmering droplets at his tip, and Zoro tracked it with his fingers up and over and around Luffy’s swollen head. 

“You’re loving this, aren’t you?” Zoro crooned, lapping at the sweat gathering along Luffy’s clavicle. He followed the long veins of his neck towards the younger man’s sternum, fingers tickling at the juncture of groin and thigh. “Aren’t you?” 

Luffy could not form words; he didn’t want to. He just crooned into the air, his breath catching in his chest as he fought the sensation that he were drowning, because the touch of his swordsman made it worth the slight discomfort. His fingers twitched, but he could not lift his arms, could not move his legs… he could not even control his eyes. It chafed him to give in, but it was also a little… liberating. 

Relaxing against the floor Luffy stopped fighting, focusing only on the sensations being given to him so fully by the man touching him. 

Zoro sensed it, the submission, the giving of his body to whatever he might do to him; and it left him hungry. “I win.” The swordsman whispered into Luffy’s skin, tongue coming out to compliment the statement, earning a low moan of assertion. 

Two oil slicked fingers pressed softly against the muscled juncture that was the entrance into his captain's body, and Luffy sighed in his lungs with the realization that he had never before been entered in such a situation, when he wasn’t ‘rubber’. A pang of apprehension shot through him like wildfire, and his eyes flew open. 

“Hahn! Wai- Z-Zoro!” Tears formed at the corners of his eyes for the effort involved in making slight words, clenching down his anus with the fear of how it might feel to be torn – because he was not protected by such durable skin as before. “St-stop!” his voice ground out, rough and raw and deathly afraid like he had never before been in his life. 

Zoro heard it. Oh god did he hear it. He stopped, pulling his hand back and coming up to press lips with Luffy's. His own need already so engorged and ready, but he would not, could not, continue with Luffy’s voice in his ears like that. 

“Luffy.” He breathed, pressing another kiss against the younger man’s lips. “Shh.” Zoro couldn’t stand that look, he couldn’t bare it, and he nearly reached for the key to the cuffs, but Luffy kissed back, his tongue lolling past his lips to slick weakly at the inside of Zoro’s cheek. After a few moments, filled with slow comfortable kissing, Zoro chanced to bring his presence back to Luffy’s ass.

Luffy felt Zoro’s warm palm against his thy, felt the soft slick of oiled fingers trailing down to enter him, and sighed into his nakama’s mouth. It felt so good. He could not deny that it felt *so good. He was being stupid! He told himself, stupid to be scared of Zoro hurting him. He was his nakama, he should have more trust in him.

That thought sustained him. 

Zoro slicked his tongue along Luffy’s lips, tasting every slight and subtle flavor of his captain as he pressed against that tight muscled ring. It felt wrong, almost, to force his way inside of what seemed to passionately deny his presence – but as he worried gently into Luffy’s flesh, the resistance gave way, and he sank the tip of one finger deep inside. 

Luffy crooned. His back arching as he caught on absolute fire. The presence of Zoro’s digit made him writhe and cry out, his eyes flying wide and he sucked at his nakama’s tongue. Encouraged by this reaction, Zoro slipped a second finger inside his captain, slowly working him open to accommodate what he knew himself to be. The younger man moaned, pulling his lips from Zoro to allow himself to gasp at the air. His green haired nakama watched him, hungry eyes drinking in the desperate sounds emanating from the foundations of his lungs. He felt a little ashamed to be coming so undone, but any such feeling was fading fast. 

All that mattered was that Zoro kept touching him. 

The third finger entered him, and it was so slick and smooth that Luffy barely registered it. Tingling fires shot up and down his thighs, along his spine, into his belly and guts, all the way to the base of his neck as he pressed his shoulders from the ground. 

Zoro was surprised by this, that Luffy was able to lift himself from the floor – though the arm baring the Kairoseki cuff remained limp at his side. Luffy pressed his lips to Zoro’s, wildly kissing him while at the same time bringing his other hand up and across the swordsman’s lower back. This new position pressed Zoro’s hand into an uncomfortable angle, but he didn’t care, and allowed gravity to drive his fingers farther into Luffy. The younger man crying out for the pressure and the friction both. 

It was short lived, that burst of energy, and soon Luffy’s eyes began to spin and slip back into his head. He gasped for air, and Zoro’s free arm caught him just as he began to fall backward onto the floor like a rock. 

With supple kisses to his neck and shoulders Zoro pulled out of the younger man, and Luffy became vaguely aware that he was being turned. He felt very drunk, breathless and dizzy, but he could grasp onto Zoro’s warmth, and when his chest came down onto the sofa cushions he relaxed himself, trusting that he would not regret what was about to happen to him. 

“Luffy.” Zoro crooned, both of his warm hands pressing against his Sencho’s hips. It was the same voice Luffy had heard him utter in the shower not an hour before, and it sent a violent thrill up his spine. “You wouldn’t stop me, even if you were free, would you?” 

Luffy’s head lolled bonelessly on the couch cushions, his eyes closed because he had no energy to keep them open. 

“You’d let me have you this way, regardless?” 

Again, the young captain said nothing. He was numb, but at the same time so very sensitive – he was restrained, and by more than just ropes or chains… So deeply dominated that nothing he could do would save him – and only the darkest, most damaged parts of his mind asked him if this was right. 

*shhick-click* 

In a rush of heat and adrenalin, needles or knives in the his back and brain and at the base of his spine, it all came rushing back – every numbed sensation that he had had… it was all so suddenly, violently received into him – and Luffy screamed. 

Two strong hands came down to support his chest and abdomen, Zoro’s warmth on his back the only thing keeping him alive. 

“Oh nhhaan!” Luffy panted, his face buried in the folded crooks of his arms. “Oh… no!… Z-Zo-ro… ahhm!” It wouldn’t stop, the pain that radiated all the way from the arches of his feet to his face and scalp. His hands burned and his eyes stung. It HURT! 

Luffy saw the Kairoseki cuff lying on the couch next to his elbow and he reached for it, but Zoro pushed it away. “No.” he breathed into Luffy’s ear as the younger man made a noise of suffering and reached for the mineral that was now far, far out of reach. 

“Anaha!” he cried again, his arms stinging and he tried vainly to kick at Zoro. He landed one blow, and the intake of breath by his first mate was enough to indicate to him that it had hurt him badly. 

“No.” Zoro repeated, his voice trembling. “I’m sorry.” He breathed. 

Luffy stilled, still fighting the stinging– agonizing sensations that chased themselves through his guts and lungs and up into his teeth in the wake of what the Kairoseki had done to him.

“Shh…” 

“Zoro!” Luffy’s voice shook and grated inside his own lungs, entering the air wetly as he trembled. “It hurts!” He shifted closer to Zoro’s warmth, joints writhing with the effort, and he curled into a ball under his first mate. 

“I’m sorry.” Zoro breathed again, his arms wrapping around his injured captain. 

The crime of what he had done to his Sencho sank into Zoro like a violent poison, a toxic guilt that ripped at him more so than any of his many, many wounds. He should never have thought that using the Sea Stone against Luffy would have been a good idea… using it during something that was meant to be pleasurable for either of them - an even stupider idea... and as Luffy trembled in his arms he told himself that he would never be able to atone for this. He would never be the trusted first mate that he had been for his captain. With this one stroke, he had ruined what they had built between them as nakama. 

It was all over. 

He was a traitor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Opinions? Hated it? Loved it? - Let me know! - Any and All feedback is welcome!


End file.
